Various network-based publication systems (e.g., EBAY®, AMAZON®, or CRAIGSLIST®) may facilitate buying or selling of items (e.g., goods or services) by their users. However, in various circumstances, a buyer who has not measured size dimensions of an item that the buyer seeks to purchase may not be able to determine whether the item will fit in a particular space or how the item will look once it is there. Therefore, the buyer may only discover after the buyer receives the item that the item does not have an acceptable attribute, such as size, shape, or appearance. In this case, the buyer may return the item to the seller. Such item returns may result in a loss of efficiency or loss of revenues for buyers, sellers, or an entity operating the network-based publication system.